Sakura Hinamori (One Shot) - Même dans le désespoir, il y a toujours de l'espoir.
_right Je ne rappelle plus comment je me suis retrouvée là. Ni pourquoi j'y suis d'ailleurs. En revanche, ce que je savais, c'est que ce jour-là, j'ai fais une rencontre très particulière. Une rencontre qui a changé ma vie. __Nous sommes le 24 Décembre, en fin d'après-midi. Je devais avoir six ou sept ans, à cette époque. Je me trouve dans une grande plaine. Vide et sans forme. Je n'ai pour seuls moyens de me réchauffer : un long manteau noir et une écharpe violette en laine, qu'avait soigneusement cousu ma mère. Malgré cela, le froid entre dans mes membres. Les transformant lentement et dangereusement en morceaux de glaces. Le vent du Nord fouette mon visage tel un ouragan. La neige est lourde et épaisse, sous mes pieds. Je finis par m'écrouler par terre. Amortie par la neige et mes mains. Le froid, la solitude et la fatigue dominent mon corps. Tellement que j'ai la certitude que je vais mourir. __Ici, seule. À l'oublie de tous. __Soudain, mes oreilles (déjà rouges à cause du froid) sont attirés par un sorte de gémissement. Intriguée, je me relève. Malgré le peu de mes muscles qui arrivent encore à fonctionner. Je regarde devant moi et plisse les yeux. Une silhouette noire et imposante s'avance vers moi. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approche j'arrive à mieux distinguer les traits de son visage. Malgré par des flocons de neige qui accompagnent le vent. Un psychopathe. Il a un poignard dans sa main gauche. Je commence à paniquer. Je dois m'enfuir ! Mais à peine je me retourne que je me frôle la cheville et tombe de nouveau sur la neige dure. La douleur est atroce. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je regarde par derrière, paniquée. L'homme se met à foncer et, d'un bond, se jette sur moi. S'apprêtant à enfoncer sa lame en moi. Et alors que je me dis que tout est fini, je sens quelque chose taché mes vêtements. __C'est chaud, liquide, voir un peu gluant. Et cela a la couleur du rouge. Du sang... __Je suis paralysée sur place. Ce que je vois est pour le plus au moins stupéfiant. Un homme en cape noir s'est posté devant moi. Son visage est caché par une capuche. Il vient de transpercer mon agresseur, avec ce qui ressemble fort à une épée. Son sang sort de sa bouche et se propage au niveau du ventre. En prenant un peu d'appui sur son épée, l'homme masqué le repousse. Je n'en reviens pas. Il m'a sauvée la vie ! Plus tard, il se retourne et me dévisage. Tout en enlevant sa capuche, révélant ainsi son visage. ── Tout va bien ? __Lentement, je lui fais "oui" de la tête. Je n'ose plus rien faire. Je suis comme hypnotisée par son être. Ses cheveux courts, allant jusqu'à la naissance de ses épaules, sont noirs comme la nuit. Et ses yeux... D'un gris argenté, son regard est à la fois mystérieux et enchantant. Bizarrement, il m'a l'air assez familier. Ne l'ai-je pas déjà croisé dans un de mes rêves ? ── Tant mieux, dit-il apparemment soulagé. Il s'agenouille. Tu peux te relever ? __Sans répondre, je m'exécute. Mais je retombe automatiquement par terre. Ma cheville me fait mal. Je risque un regard à sa direction. Il a l'air un peu embarrassé par la situation. Finalement, il me soulève de ses logues mains, et me porte à la manière d'une mère prenant son bébé dans ses bras. Au début, je me suis sentie un peu mal en l'aise. Mais finalement, ce n'est pas si mal. En plus, il me réchauffe un peu ! Puis, il commence à marcher en direction de mon village. __Après un quart d'heure de marche, nous arrivons vers le quartier où j'habite. L'ambiance de Noël est au rendez-vous. Il y a mille et une décors, de guirlandes, de lumières... En face, on peut voir un grand sapin de Noël enveloppé de mille et une couleurs. De quoi faire rêver les plus jeunes d'entre nous. Comme moi. __L'homme en noir qui me transporte depuis toute à l'heure commence par chercher aux alentours. Finalement, il finit par trouver un abris d'arrêt de bus. Nous nous y rendons. Il me pose sur le banc et s'assit à côté de moi. Levant un peu ma jambe avec sa main droite, il met l'autre au-dessus de ma cheville. Il ferme les yeux. __Je me demande ce qu'il est en train de faire. __Soudain, je sens des petites picotements au niveau de jambes. Qui plus tard se propagent dans tout mon corps. De la magie. Il est en train de me soigner. Je frissonne, à ce moment-là. Ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. Quelques instants plus tard, il repose mon pied. ── Ce n'est rien de grave. Juste une simple entorse. __Sans rien ajouter, il jette un regard sur moi. Il veut savoir si son sort de guérison avait fonctionné. D'abords hésitante, je décide malgré tout de poser mes pieds sur la neige gelée. La douleur avait disparut. Je me retourne. ── Euh... Merci, lui dis-je timidement. __Il me répond en baissant légèrement la tête. ── Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Tes parents doivent sûrement être inquiets. ── Eh ? Et... Et toi alors ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les tiens ? ── Je n'en ai pas... ── Oh... __Je baisse la tête, honteuse et désolée de lui avoir poser cette question. Plutôt stupide, d'ailleurs. Comment se fait-il qu'il est seul ? Et surtout, depuis combien de temps. J'aurai bien voulut le lui demander, mais je n'ose pas. De peur de l'affecter encore plus. __Nous ne faisons rien de plus, pendant quelques instants. L'un ne regardent pas l'autre. Un silence gêné s'installe entre nous. Soudain, il me demande : ── Au fait, pourquoi es-tu sortie de chez toi ? __Étrange. Ce pourrait-il qu'il m'a observée ? La tête toujours baissée, je froisse mon manteau avec mes mains et lui répond : ── Tous les ans, c'est la même chose. Les mêmes cadeaux, le même repas familial, les mêmes visages qui réapparaissent... J'en ai marre ! m'exclamai-je en tapant du pied.Je veux quelque chose de différent. De nouveau ! J'ai beau le leur répéter mille et une fois. Ils veulent respecter les traditions. ── Je te comprends... ── Qu... ? __Que veut-il dire par là ? Je le dévisage, perplexe. Son regard a changé. Il a l'air plus rêveur. Cet homme est bien mystérieux. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué que sa peau était blanche comme la neige. Plus blanche que la mienne ! Je me demande s'il n'est pas malade. __La cloche de l'église sonne. Vingt et une heures. J'hésite entre soit rester ici et attendre ou retourner chez moi. Tout à coup, il se lève et commence à marcher vers l'Ouest. En direction de la sortie du village. ── Je dois y aller. Ils finiront bien par te chercher. ── Ah ! Attends ! ── Mmh ? (Il se retourne.) ── Je... Je voudrais savoir... Qui es-tu ? __Soudain, on entend un bruit à une dizaine de mètres vers l'Est. Il émet un petit sourire. ── Appelle-moi Luka. __Luka... Drôle de nom pour un homme. Mais, bizarrement, ça lui va bien. __Le bruit que nous avons entendu tout à l'heure se rapproche. On entend des pas à notre direction, et quelqu'un m'appeler. Ma belle-mère ! Luka me murmure un « à bientôt » à mon oreille. Que je n'ai pu entendre qu'à moitié à cause de la voix inharmonieuse de la vieille. __Lorsque je me tourne vers ma mère, celle-ci n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je vois bien l'expression qu'elle affiche sur son visage : à la fois colérique et soulagée. Elle a eu peur que je ne serai pas revenue. Sans crier gare, elle me serre dans ses bras, ce qui me fait bizarre puisque ce n'était pas dans ses cordes. Je savais qu'en me dévisageant des pieds à la tête, elle aurait fait une crise en voyant mes vêtements couverts de sang séché. Et c'est ce qu'elle fait. Quand je lui explique que c'est parce que ce fameux Luka m'a sauvé d'une agression. Et que je me retourne pour le lui présenter... celui-ci n'est plus là. Disparu. Volatilisé. Soudain, je remarque une plume noire qui se trouve par terre. Elle n'y était pas quand lui et moi sommes revenus ici. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle lui appartient ? Il me fait de plus en plus doutée, ce gars. __Après avoir répéter pour la énième fois sa moral, nous rentrons chez nous. À peine franchie le seuil de la porte que je vois un père, affolé, me sauter dessus. Ce qui est normal vous me direz. Ainsi que des grand-parents me faisant pleins de bisous sur la figure. Normal. __Après le dîner de Noël, je file dans ma chambre. En y entrant, je découvre une lettre posée sur mon bureau. Je le prend. Celle-ci n'a pas d'enveloppe. Depuis quand cette lettre était ici ? Lorsque je le déplie, je suis surprise de voir ce qui y est écrit : « Je t'attendais depuis si longtemps. Révéler mon être n'est pas chose simple pour moi... Mais je pense que tu sauras bientôt qui je suis réellement, Sans que tu puisses entendre ma voix. À dans dix ans, Princesse du Printemps. » _________________________Luka C. http://shugo-baka-heentai.skyrock.com/photo.html?id_article=3195869795&id_article_media=47365548 Dix ans plus tard... ♫ __J'ai changé, et pas qu'un peu. Mes cheveux m'arrivent à présent jusqu'à la naissance de mes riens. Ma personnalité aussi en a pris un coup. Je suis passée de la petite fille innocente et fragile à une femme assez sadique, perverse et à forte caractère. Je m'habille à présent en Gothique-Punk. Finis les robe roses à froufrous très girly ! De plus j'ai déménagé depuis mon village natal pour aller m'installer à Tokyo. À présent, je vis dans une grande maison avec mes Baka Monsters. __C'est le matin. Le soleil vient me picoter les yeux, de sa lumière douce et chaleureuse. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Soudain, je sens comme un poids m'écraser le ventre. Qui est l'imbécile qui veut me tuer dés le matin ?! Je reconnais une voix bien familière : ── Debout la marmotte ! Allez hop hop, on se lève ! ── Michiko... je marmonne entre mes dents. Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu. ── Mais il est déjà dix heures passé ! ── M'en fiche. ── Bien... (Elle se lève.) Tu ne me laisse pas le choix. __Puis elle se met à enlever mes draps bien douillets d'un geste vif. Une grande bouffée d'air envahit alors mon corps. Je me redresse et essaie de me réchauffer. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ! Je laisse à Michiko un regard haineux. ── Toi... Comment oses-tu... ── Bah voilà, t'es réveillée là ! dit-elle en souriant. ── C'est pas drôle ! T'aurais pu me chanter quelque chose au lieu de faire ça ! ── J'ai essayé l'autre jour. Mais au final, tu roupillais encore plus. __Un soupire s'échappe de ma bouche. Ce n'est plus la peine de riposter. ── D'accords, t'as gagné... J'abandonne. ── Tant mieux. __Michiko va vers la porte de la chambre. Elle s'arrête à l'extrémité de celle-ci, l'ouvre et tourne la tête vers moi. ── Je te laisse t'habiller. Rejoins-nous en bas. ── Okay ! __Puis elle sort. J'entends ses pas qui résonnent lorsqu'elle descend les escaliers. __Après m'être étirée de partout, je file m'habiller. Et rien ne vaut mon gros pull violet en laine pour avoir bien chaud ! J'enfile un pantalon noir d'hiver et de chaussettes allant jusqu'à mes genoux. Ainsi que mes chaussons où une tête de mort version chat y est incrusté. __Une fois ça de fait, je sors à mon tour et vais à l'extrémité du couloir. Couloir où il y a cinq portes. Celle menant à la notre chambre (à Michiko et moi) étant inclue. Celles qui sont de chaque côté de la notre sont les deux autres chambres. Les deux autres, en face, sont les salles de bain. Pourquoi deux ? Eh bien, enfin de diminuer les chahuts. On a aussi un jacuzzi, derrière la maison. Mais on ne l'utilise que lorsqu'il fait bon. __Arrivée là-bas, je dévale les escaliers deux à deux et vais vers le salon où les filles y sont déjà. Asuka est la première constater ma présence. ── Hé, Saky s'est enfin décidée à pointer son museau ! ── Au moins, j'ai enfin trouvé THE méthode pour la faire sortir du lit, dit Michiko, toute fière. ── Oui bon, pas la peine d'en faire un film non plus, je meugle, encore endormie. ── Au moins, t'es levée. C'est déjà ça. __Aori, qui venait de me remarquer également, est assise sur l'un des trois chaises du bar en train de boire son Coca. Bar se trouvant en face de la cuisine. Je me met à regarder autour de moi. Meiko et Ichigo la tient compagnie. Fllor se goinfre de curly, dans la cuisine. Quant à Asuka et Michiko, elles sont sur le grand canapé du salon, en train de regarder des animes comme Fairy Tail. Je remarque qu'il manque quelqu'un. ── Tiens, où est Amaya ? ── Dans sa chambre sûrement, me répond Meiko en buvant son thé. Tu l'as connais, elle a pour habitude de regarder par la fenêtre pour savoir quel temps il fait à l'extérieur. ── Ça en devient presque comique à force ! avoue Michiko. ── C'est vrai, je réplique à mon tour. ── Oh, mais que vois-je ? Robert est là ~ __Soudain, je vois une furie de Fllor se jeter sur moi et m'écraser comme une vulgaire patate. Elle veut me tuer ou quoi ?! Et ce n'est pas tout ! Elle se met à faire aussi je ne sais quel truc pervers avec ma poitrine. Par réflexe je lui envoie une coup de poing sur la tête. Assez fort, mais pas trop non plus, pour qu'elle me lâche et qu'elle comprenne que je n'étais pas trop d'humeur ce matin. ── Fllor, pour la énième fois, touche pas à ma poitrine. Et combien de fois je te dis d'arrêter de m'appeler Robert ? ── Aïe... Mais ça te va si bien comme surnom ! ── Je me demande parfois comment j'ai fait pour avoir une maman pareille... soupire Asuka. ── J'avoue, dit Aori en riant. __Soudain, on entend des pas de course, puis une Amaya toute excitée fait son apparition. Elle porte son éternel casserole sur la tête. Nous la considérons, moi et les autres. Curieuses de savoir ce qui la rend de si bonne humeur, dés le matin. ── Les filles, regardez dehors ! Il a neigé ! __Nous nous précipitons vers la grande fenêtre du salon, et elle avait raison. Le quartier, où nous vivons, est enveloppé dans une épaisse de neige d'environ sept centimètres. Bizarrement, je trouve cette neige-là douce et légère. Sous doute à cause du soleil qui la blanchit encore plus. __Ichigo est la première à être émerveillée par ce spectacle. ── Wouah ! C'est magnifique... ── Ça donne presque envie d'aller dehors, vous trouvez pas ? suggère Amaya. __Tout le monde se mettent à sauter de joie. À l'exception de moi et Asuka. Je jette un coup d'œil à sa direction. Elle grimace, à croire qu'elle ne souhaiterait pas se retrouver confronter au froid. Et je peux la comprendre, vue comme je suis frileuse moi aussi. Dans son pays d'origine, il neige tout le temps ! __Pendant ce temps-là, Fllor se frotte les mains, réjouie. ── Hihi ~ Je vais enfin pouvoir construire ma statuette spécial "Hentai" ! ── Euh... T'as pas oublié que des gamins peuvent y être aussi ? la signale Aori. ── Qu'importe ! Ça leur fera un peu d'éducation sexuelle. ── Bon sang... soupire Ichigo. Ça fait trois ans qu'on te connaît et tu restes toujours aussi perverse. ── Et fière de l'être ! (Fllor se tourne vers Asuka et moi.) Vous venez aussi ? ── Sans moi, réponds Asuka. Je ne tiens pas à rester une heure dehors avec ce temps. ── C'est pas deux ou trois flocons qui vont te faire givrer. Allez, viens ! (Elle l'attrape par la manche.) ── Mais je... ── Ah, j'ai oublié de vous dire, interrompe Amaya. J'ai reçut un message de la part d'Alex, les garçons viendront nous voir. ── Tiens, ce serait dommage que tes chéris sachent que tu ne veux pas les revoir. Tu ne trouves pas ? __Asuka ferme les yeux et commence à réfléchir. La pauvre... Avoir une mère aussi folle et perverse que Fllor, ce n'est pas du tout repos. Mais bon, on l'adore quand même, notre cadette du groupe. Asuka finit par soupirer et déclare : ── 'Right, c'est d'accords. Mais c'est juste parce qu'ils sont là ! ── Yeah ! Let's party now ! __Juste après le cri de victoire de Fllor, elle s'empresse de l'amener dehors suivie des autres filles. Moi, je reste au salon. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas voir les garçons, en particulier un certain Ikuto. Mais j'avais besoin de rester seule pendant un moment, histoire de faire le point sur un sujet qui me préoccupe depuis déjà un moment. Sauf que je ne me rappelle que vaguement sur quoi je pensais. __Soudain, je me revois en petite fille, dans cette plaine, alors qu'on venait me sauver juste avant d'être agressée et je me souviens subitement de lui. Luka... Voilà dix ans que je ne l'ai plus revu. Et cette lettre. Celle dont il a posé sur mon bureau sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Dés que je repense à lui, une sensation étrange ne propage automatiquement dans tout mon corps. Comme si... comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'unique pour lui. Pourquoi me cherchait-il au juste ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de spécial, à part comprendre le langage des chats ? __Michiko, qui n'était pas encore à l'extérieur, remarque mon air rêveur et me demande : ── Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sakura ? À quoi tu penses ? ── Hein ? Euh... Rien, à rien. Je suis juste encore endormie, c'est tout, je mens. ── Tu sais, peut-être que je suis parfois un peu dure avec toi, mais tu peux toujours te confier à moi. C'est fait pour ça un amie, non ? __Elle vient de marquer un point. Je ne suis pas douée pour les mensonges. ── Bon... Je te racontes tout, à condition que tu ne le dises à personne. Même pas aux filles. Que ça reste entre nous, promis ? ── C'est promis, ne t'en fais pas. __Michiko est comme une grande sœur pour moi. Je crois même que c'est celle avec qui je me sens la plus proche. Je peux lui dire ce qui me tracasse et autre, sans avoir en retour des remarques qui peuvent me blesser. Elle me donne parfois même des conseils, lorsque j'en ai besoin. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir une oreille attentive, mais c'est avec elle dont j'ai le plus de confiance. __Chaque fois qu'elle faisait son fameux sourire, je me sentais bien juste après. Et c'est ce qu'elle fait, tout de suite. Cette fille a le don de me remonter le moral. Aussi bien en chantant qu'en souriant, tout simplement. __Je lui raconte alors tout. Dans les plus brefs détails. Ma fuite depuis ma maison vers la grande plaine. L'agression dont Luka m'y a sauvé de justesse. Je décris physiquement à quoi il ressemble. Lorsqu'il me ramène dans mon village. Le moment où j'ai découvert sa fameuse lettre. Bref tous. Enfin presque, puisque je ne lui explique pas ce qui était écrit dessus. Comme c'est suffisamment intime pour que cela soit destiné à moi, mieux vaut que cetteaffaire ne concerne que lui et moi. __Après avoir établie mon long discours, je jette un œil sur Michiko. En fait, elle n'est pas vraiment surprise d'entendre ma petite histoire. ── Je comprends. Ça explique pourquoi je te voyais souvent la tête ailleurs. ── Et cela fait dix ans que je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. ── Je vois ça. (elle s'approche de mon oreille en chuchotant :) Et, entre nous, tu ne serais pas amoureuse de lui, par hasard ? ── Qu'est-ce que... __C'est moi ou, bizarrement, elle m'a espionnée pendant tout ce temps par rapport à ça ? Je vis soudainement au rouge. Je recule de quelque pas, confuse. ── Pou... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! Je... Je ne sais même pas qui il est ! Et puis, on... On se connait à peine ! ── Peut-être, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de vouloir le revoir, non ? ── Mmh, pas faux... j'avoue, encore rouge de honte. Michiko ? ── Oui ? ── Tu... Tu veux bien me faire un câlin ? Je... Je suis en manque d'affections, en ce moment. ── Tu as beau être une Neko, tu as vraiment un caractère de toutou ! rit-elle, en me prenant dans ses bras. Ça va mieux ? ── Je veux rester comme ça, pendant quelque minutes. __Elle sourit et nous restons comme ça, Michiko et moi, pendant quelques minutes. Le battement régulier de son cœur m'apaise. Je voudrais m'endormir dans ses bras si je le pouvais. J'ai même l'impression de ronronner sans m'en rendre compte ! Je finis par me séparer de son étreinte. Je me demande parfois comment je vivrais si Michiko et les autres ne m'avaient pas accueillie à bras ouverts. __Nous allons vers le rez-de-chaussée et j'ouvre la porte principale qui mène au jardin. Celui-ci est couvert d'une neige souple et légère. C'est déjà le temps des retrouvailles entre les garçons et les filles. Michiko me fait un petit clin d'œil, dont je connais la raison, et s'en va rejoindre Kukai et Castiel. Pourvu que ces deux-là ne se chamaillent pas une nouvelle fois. Heureusement que je ne suis dans le même cas que Michiko. __Je regarde autour de moi. Où est-il encore passé, ce maudit chat ? Puis je sens des mains entouré mes hanches. Je lève la tête, et souris en le voyant. Il me le rend. Sacré Ikuto ! Il trouve toujours un moyen pour me surprendre. Alors qu'il allait m'embrasser, je lui mis un doigt sur sa bouche. Il faut que je parle avec lui. Il accepte ma proposition sans broncher, et nous allons vers un coin du jardin, assez loin des autres pour qu'ils ne nous entendent pas. Après quelques minutes, je décide de rompre le silence qui commençait à s'installer. ── Ikuto, est-ce que ça t'est arrivé de penser à quelqu'un, sans que tu saches qui est-il ? __Au lieu de me répondre directement, Ikuto me demande : ── Pourquoi me pose-tu cette question ? ── Je... Je voulais savoir si je n'étais pas la seule à ressentir ce sentiment. ── Eh bien, figures-toi que j'ai aussi eu affaire à ce genre de situation. Et cela va te paraître idiot, mais c'était avec mon père que j'ai eu ce sentiment d'inconnu. Les seuls souvenirs qui me sont resté de lui étaient les rares moments où Utau et moi l'écoutions jouer de son violon. ── Mais tu l'as pourtant retrouvé, non ? ── C'est vrai. Mais ma mère m'a beaucoup parlé de lui, pendant sa disparition. Aujourd'hui, je préfère laisser tranquille mes parents. Et puis... (Il me prend dans ses bars, en souriant.) Je suis avec toi, à présent. __Je ne dis rien. Je reste lovée dans ses bras, pendant quelques instants. Comme cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas retrouvée seule avec lui. Il me desserre un peu de lui et me regarde avec envie. On dirait qu'il est jaloux. Mais de qui ? ── Au fait, j'espère que tu ne dis pas ça parce que tu aurais un copain "caché". ── Eh ? je rougis. Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que non ! ── Hahaha, je voulais voir si j'étais le seul à te faire de l'effet. __Bon, je l'avoue : pendant les trois ans où j'étais avec les filles, j'ai fait la connaissance d'autres garçons. Mais rien ne remplacera Ikuto ─ du moins, pour l'instant. Il est quelqu'un d'important pour moi. __Je me met à bouder et il me resserre, tout en continuant de rire. Puis, en relevant la tête plus tard, je le vois en train de faire un petit moue. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, encore ? Ah oui, le bisou ! Je lui souris et l'embrasse. Gouter de nouveau à ses lèvres me fait presque frisonner de plaisir. Et il n'y avait pas de langues. Juste nos lèvres qui se touchent. Moi qui, pendant le collège, je trouvais ça dégoutant de se rouler des pelles à longueur de journée. Tellement qu'il m'arrivait de ne plus avoir faim ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas pour nous. Même si je reconnais d'avoir été un peu trop collante, au début de notre relation. Malgré ça, Ikuto ne m'a pas rejetée. Au contraire, il a su que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un d'assez mature et confident pour me réconforter. Après notre petit baiser, nous nous détachons et nous nous regardons dans les yeux. Nous nous mettons à rire bêtement. Ça faisait un moment que je ne me mettais pas sentie aussi bien ! __Soudain, on balance des boules de neiges. Kukai nous interpelle en nous criant de venir les rejoindre. Ikuto, qui n'apprécie la neige, se met à marcher vers lui. En le menaçant qu'il recevra un beau paquet de griffes sur le visage, s'il recommencerait son coup. De mon côté je rie en voyant le regard qu'envoyé mon amoureux sur Kukai. Les filles m'appellent et je les rattrape aussitôt. S'ensuit ensuite une grande bataille de boules de neiges. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amusait ! Finalement, nous avons remportées face aux garçons. __Le soleil est déjà bien. Il doit être au alentour de midi. Nous décidons de rentrer, pour le déjeuner. Tout le monde va à l'intérieur. Sauf moi ; je regarde par derrière et observe le ciel. Aucun nuage à l'horizon. juste le soleil de l'Hiver qui essaye, tant bien que mal, de réchauffent chacun de nos corps. Je me surprend en train de sourire, sans m'en rendre compte, et je repense subitement à Luka. Il doit me revoir, aujourd'hui. Mais quand ? Et que voulait-il parler exactement en disant que je saurai qui je suis réellement ? J'ai déjà ma petite idée en tête, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de connaître, de mes propres yeux, son véritable apparence. Serait-il un démon ? Un ange déchu ? Ou alors... __Le froid, qui commence à entrer dan mon corps, me fait frisonner. On crie alors mon nom. J'avais oublié de rejoindre les autres. Heureusement, ils ne m'ont pas fermée la porte au nez et au lieu de se réchauffer à l'intérieur, ils m'attendent. Mais juste avant, je murmurais silencieusement cette phrase dont seuls moi ─ et lui, s'il a l'oreille fine ─ peuvent entendre. Puis, je reviens sur mes pas pour retrouver mes amis, afin que nous puissions fêter Noël dans notre chez-soi. « Je t'attendrai, Luka. » This is the End.